halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Creating a SPARTAN IV
This topic kinda goes hand in hand with my earlier topic on how to play the Necros RP, but I think this problem of mine deserves a post all to itself. I really want to create a SPARTAN IV team for the upcoming Wardog RP, but due to the dizzying amount of requirements Ajax seems to want for each addition to the program, I can't really begin to map out a story for them in my head. Can someone give me some straight info on how to do this? If you can, I'd be much obliged. Actene 19:34, 30 October 2008 (UTC) creating a character for your spartans isnt too difficult heres a very simplistic outline appearance: blonde hair, blue eyes mental report: mentally stable, very competitive and tends to be overly aggressive preferred weapon: a shotgun strengths: strength lies in his close combat skills weakness: does not always think actions through also just look up some of the other spartans other users have created so you can use them as a template Hollywood I've also noticed that all of the S-IV's character pages are co-owned by Ajax and another, could someone shed some light on this please? Actene 20:25, 30 October 2008 (UTC) just simply that they are collaborating together. mine are only owned by me so nothing necessary really Hollywood Well this is pretty cool considering my earlier offer for vespera. The offer is still standing but with spartans so here's a list of spartans or squads, which you may want to take. Also spartans are going to be more organised than brutes and so the story line for you to map out will be relatively easy. Basically pick a/some team(s) from there and i'll see if that team/teams are avalable. I've got loads of pictures for them too and if you follow the layout (headers and templates) of this page, then you'll be set to making a great article! Once again, i'm hapy to havve you onboard with this. Regards, Thanks. I'm planning on building an entire single squad (or fire team, whichever is smaller and led by just one person). Could you give me some advice on this (such as squad/fire team size, available platoons, etc)? Actene 02:57, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Well all specialist teams are taken and so are all of the fire teams. However there are two assult (CQB) teams up for grabs with 4 spartans in each, onw of which is the leader. I've got pictures sorted but basically i'm sendign the whole of snake platoon into wardog as they're stealth and basically i'm commandign the whole platoon. Therefore, if you decide to take one or both of those assault teams then you'll be working very close with me, Eaite and Baccus too! I'll be doing the most work but both of those other users are taking a team or two like you are. Thanks for accepting the offer, Could I have some more info for an assault team so that I can create the 4 team members? Also, should I clear the Wardog RP story I have planned for them with you? Actene 01:54, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Well for the assault team, basically they're CQB and so it goes like that. they're all eihter private or private first class (keep them private for now) and the leader is a corporal (and maybe later a lance corporal). Apart from that, it's totally up to you. Try not to make them all jokers because they're the UNSC's toughest and i think i've got enough jokers planned out, so keep them neutral or hot head. As for Wardog development: i don't know what's gonna happen. Remember that snake platoon in CQB stealth and Urban Warfare stealth. As they are part of charlie company they're stealth but snake platoon is specialised further into urban combat and close quarters combat. Keep the CQB stealth in mind when creating them. As for Urban or any other specialities that's down to the other two squads. So for story, i'm gonna wait to see what Ajax wants with charlie company, then i'll work something out for snake platoon, and that'll effect downwards to how yours Eaite's and Baccus's stories develop. Now that's not to say that whatever i say happens: that's not fair. We need to work together, but i've got the head of the platoon and so i'm gonna have to (for the sake of realism) take main plot control in the RP, but you can with ideas out of the RPs, which i will later impliment. So from now on, if we can discuss this via the snake platoon's talk page then that'll be great. Thanks,